A Very Glee Reunion
by starsaligns
Summary: It's been years since New Directions have seen each other, so when Rachel Berry comes to Tina with a proposition, what insanity would ensue?  Would they all accept Tina back?  And since when does Finn Hudson look at her like that?  Rated M for mature
1. Chapter 1

_This came to me while talking to a couple of my friends after asking what the Glee kids would do when they were older and this is the plot bunny that jumped out. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer for now and the rest of the story – everything you recognize isn't mine._

**

* * *

**

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming home  
Coming Home – Diddy - Dirty Money Featuring Skylar Grey_

**

* * *

**

"During my time in Louisiana, I have come to find many interesting things that most people wouldn't grasp. I found solidarity, a true form of southern hospitality—"

The phone ringing beside me broke my concentration. I had been on a typing roll, quickly pushing the keys on the keyboard to have up the newest short story out of my notes. My editor had wanted me to do a piece on Louisiana after I told him of my vacation two months ago. Surely, I told him that family trips out to Alligator Country wasn't all that amusing, but I wasn't going to say no to my boss unless I wanted my head chewed out and stomped on or my job gone.

The phone rang a second time before I managed to pick up the headset. "Hello", I spoke into the piece, keeping my cool intact and my writer voice strong. "Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Miss Cohen-Chang, you have a visitor in the lobby."

I had a visitor? I rarely had visitors. My parents were still lawyers, gone to relocate to Boston while my older brother and his wife were overseas in the UK for their teaching jobs at Oxford. Instantly, I tried to figure out who it could be. My job rarely let me have time for any friends outside the work place—and the ones I used to have were long gone. We each went on our separate ways after high school ended. I haven't heard from anyone in the while.

"Who is the visitor", I asked quietly, defeated in my harrowing search through memory. Had my parents sprung a surprise visit for me? Were my siblings back in town or some seminar at NYU? I would have remembered such things—it was part of what I was career wise to be on top of things. The only thing to do now was to sit back and listen to the name. However, I was surprised to hear the name that was spoken.

"It's Rachel Berry, Miss Cohen-Chang. It's Jesse St. James's wife."

I didn't know how long I sat in shock before the receptionist spoke to catch my attention. I quickly murmured into the phone that I'd be down soon to fetch her and hung up my phone. I hadn't seen Rachel Berry or any of the other members of New Directions ever since Glee Club ended and we all graduated from high school. Two years after graduation though, the news covered that Rachel Berry was going to be the next big thing to happen to the media world—until she decided to give it all up and become a socialite and a housewife to one Jesse St. James, who is international movie star.

Now, why would she want to talk to a lowly writer like me?

I saved what I could of my story onto my USB flash drive and stood up, smoothing over my black pencil skirt. New York corporate fashion had dictated how I dressed, yes. No longer had I adorned the big black lace Victorian-esque dresses of my high school career eight years prior, but a sleek hidden touch of my youth presented itself in everything that I wore. Today, it was a black pencil skirt with heels to match and a blouse with a ruffled collar.

"Okay, let's get our game face on and roll", I whispered to myself before stepping into the elevator. The ride wasn't very long, but somehow the elevator took ages to start and go. My office was on the fifth floor of the building, but the anticipation grew with every ding that signaled a floor passing made me remember the time that our Glee club did Rocky Horror. It didn't come quicker after the memory. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had been very keen to keep my past my past. It was easier that way—that way, I could fully accept that I was alone, that I didn't need anyone.

The elevator doors opened and I immediately recognized Rachel. She was ever so lucky, looked exactly the same from when she was younger—the spitting image of her birth mother, Shelby Corcoran. Maintaining it was easy and to be expected with a movie star husband.

"Tina", she spoke when the receptionist pointed me to her, though I recognized the double take she did. My family did the same whenever they saw my new look. It wasn't such a drastic change. I still looked scary and off-putting enough. Her arms were outstretched before they wrapped around me. I ended up awkwardly patting her back in return.

"Rachel, what a pleasant surprise", my writer voice came out again. I pulled away from her hug, stepping back to be at arm's length. It was this time that I really got a good look at her. The same toothy smile was there, making me cringe inwardly. How can anyone show that much teeth in a smile? The same look of determination was there, and that was unnerving. What could she possibly want with me? Rachel Berry oozed Slytherin to the core—when it came to ambition and doing anything to get what she wanted. By all means was she evil about anything. "What brings you to my neck of New York? Shouldn't you be lounging in your apartment on the Upper East Side?" Being a writer freed some of my inhibitions—I could tease without stuttering or blushing now.

A laugh escaped her lips and I became even more wary. Had Rachel been truly happy? The Rachel I knew in high school wouldn't have dropped Broadway for love—that was shown when she left Finn behind after he asked her to come to the University of Ohio with him. I quickly pulled out a smile from somewhere to hide my unease.

"You look very nice, Tina. It's such a departure for me to see you in these clothes. The last time I saw you, you had on our graduation gown and a black lace dress."

Okay, now that was just way too freaky, even for me.

"Could we talk in your office? It's rather important what I have to say and I want you to think about it before you give me your answer to my proposal."

That was the Rachel I knew—the one who gave out too much information under pressure. It came in quite handy during high school, and in this moment, gave me a sort of calming peace. "Sure", I replied to her, a real faint smile playing at my lips. I quickly lead her up the way I came down, right back to the elevator. The fifth floor button was pushed and the elevator went its way back up. None of us spoke, but darted glances around each other. Dare I say I was actually jealous of Rachel Berry at this point? I was jealous of her having such flawless skin while I became haggard with stress.

And that outfit she wore today. Was it a crime to wear that many fashion designer labels together at once? I bit my tongue to keep from commenting. Instead, I continued to smile, turning to her every so often to see if she was still following me while I walked to my office.

"Sorry about the mess", I said as I took a pile of papers from one of the chairs I specifically laid out for visitors. I usually had none, so it had become the much needed extension to my desk. "I was in the middle of typing up a story for our next issue", I further explained, confusing myself while I motioned for her to sit down at the guest seat. I took the one behind my desk. "What is it that I can help you with, Rachel?"

A smile appeared wider on her lips. "I thought Kurt and I were the formal ones in our group."

Oh gosh, did she really come into my office just to reminisce? She must have seen my facial expression because the point of her visit became quite clear with her next words.

"I miss everyone, Tina. I miss our glory days. I found a way to get it back, for us. I've called the new principal at McKinley and he agreed to host a Glee reunion for us—with coaxing from Jesse and me, of course. Please say you'll come, Tina. Please?"

I didn't know what to think at this point. A Glee reunion would mean that I'd have to miss work and I'd have to see everyone and their significant others—while I stand alone. I was already embarrassed enough for quitting so early on in my dream and finding a new one. I didn't want to be laughed at even more.

"Rachel", I began. I could swear my bottom lip was about to bleed because of how hard I was biting it. I could already feel the stutter about to come out. It only returned when I was nervous about something. That was how I knew I couldn't make it as an entertainer. I chose writing and journalism because it was second nature to me, just like singing had. "I-I don't know", I quickly recovered. "I can't miss work. It's too crucial and hectic right now nearing deadline. Not everyone can be a house wife, Mrs. St. James." I knew that was a low blow, but she didn't seem at all phased by my words. Had Rachel loved being married to Jesse and gathering her fame that way? Oh, how very Slytherin of her to use everything to her advantage.

"Tina. Imagine all of us together again, please. Wouldn't that be amazing? Everyone emailed back with a yes, but you." Oh, there was the guilt trip. Everyone had emailed back a reply? Even Finn—the guy whose heart she broke by leaving him? It was then that I realized I hadn't received an email; my face showed that confusion. I was just about to ask about her error when she interjected. "I thought since you were so close, I could ask you in person and hope that you'd accept—"

I didn't know she read my magazine, I was quite proud of that. She was interrupted when a knock came to my door. Thank God for that knock on the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" It was Barry, my editor and my boss. I quickly waved him in, signaling that he wasn't interrupting anything at all. Secretly, I hoped that act would show Rachel the door so I wouldn't have to give her an answer. They could have a Glee reunion without me, right? I was mostly in the background anyway.

"Oh wow, aren't you Rachel Berry?" I rolled my eyes. I had conveniently forgotten that my editor was a big fan of Broadway. I really didn't think things through at times.

While I left the two to chat, I thought about Rachel's proposal. While going back to Lima would be nice, I really didn't want to actually go back. It wasn't because of work or any of the sorts—it was because I haven't seen these people in lord knows how long. It would be awkward to show up out of the blue—even when Mike and I had ended on good terms, we still hadn't spoken to each other since graduation. It would be very awkward indeed.

"I must be going", Rachel spoke before turning to me. I quickly stood up to be polite. "Please Tina, think about it?" I inwardly groaned, the tone of her voice was ever so hopeful that it made me nod. Was this how she got Finn to do whatever she wanted? Damn manipulation at its core.

"Whatever it is, she says yes", Barry spoke—the look on my face that I was giving him became murderous. How dare he answer her for me? The smile that was Rachel's signature came out and she quickly turned to walk out of my office. I quickly rounded on my boss after that.

"Barry, I can't do it. I can't go to a Glee reunion", I spoke, trying to keep my voice from turning into a whine. Of course, Barry turned to me and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I quickly shut my mouth.

"Of course you can. You'll go, write about it, and love it or you're fired." Of course, he wanted a story out of it. Barry was also a very selfish editor when it came to getting the most unique stories out of his writers. He wouldn't dare to fire one of his best, would he? Barry left quickly after giving me my new assignment that I couldn't ask him and that probed a dilemma. Should I go to Lima and be miserable or lose my job and be miserable? If I go to Lima, I still had my childhood home to return to. My parents had decided to keep the house lest they want to retire. But that would mean that I'd have to see everyone—have them ridicule me for giving up.

But if I stay in New York, I lose my job and with the economy in its state and journalism being one of the most hardest fields to get into now with the digital age, I probably wouldn't be able to find another job.

A groan escaped me while I picked up my phone to dial my assistant.

"Norma? Could you get me a phone number? It's Rachel Berry. Call her publicist or something. Tell her that it's Tina Cohen-Chang from the New Yorker and that my answer is a yes. Then she'll give you a date and I'd need a plane ticket two weeks before that date. I'm going on a vacation. The destination? Lima, Ohio."

I never felt so Rachel Berry'd in my life.

* * *

_Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed this fic. I must say, this is my first Glee fic that I've ever written and I feel proud that so many people like it and ship Tinn like I do. And now, onto the story._

**

* * *

**

_You talk about me like you own me  
Baby, that's not fair  
I told you that I had somebody else  
You did not care  
And now you're trying to make me out  
To be some kind of a square  
You're talking on the telephone  
You're telling all of your friends  
One Week of Danger – The Virgins_

**

* * *

**

I had never felt so uncomfortable in my life. The plane ride that Norma had booked for me was absolutely fine. I traveled business class so that I was able to finish up my story and email right to Barry. Usually, I would have handed it to him myself, but my next assignment had gotten in the way.

It had been a week since Rachel Berry came into my office with the proposition of a Glee club reunion and two weeks until the actual reunion was to take place. Was I still dreading it? Very much so. I hadn't been this nervous since my job interview for the New Yorker a couple of years back. I absolutely hated feeling this nervous.

Or this uncomfortable. The airplane didn't take me right to Lima, of course. Even if Lima's population was growing in volumes, the city wasn't big enough for an airport. Instead, I had to land in Dayton International Airport in Dayton, Ohio—which was seventy five miles south of Lima. And here, I sat driving in my rental car—I must thank AAA when I get home—and listening to the radio.

The drive took more than an hour of my time, mostly because I drove the bare minimum on interstate 75. I supposed I had only been prolonging my fate. I knew I was going to have to arrive at my parents' house at a certain time if I wanted food—the grocery store wasn't going to be open forever.

The exit ramp crept up on me quickly and I pulled in, already hit with the familiarity of the drive. The roads were still exactly the same, business came and gone, but there was still that sameness that pulled a smile right to my lips. I hadn't realized it while I was away but I knew in my heart that this was home. There wasn't denying that fact, but it was also the past. One should always look towards the future no matter how great the past might have seemed.

My parents' house was the same as I had left it when I went off to college. The old two stories Victorian had been built in one of the nicer neighborhoods of Lima. My parents pay to have the upkeep on the house. The grass was cut and the leaves were cleared. I pulled into the driveway and parked, right in front of the garage. The code to the garage was easy enough to remember and I gained access and entry quickly. The only thing left to do was unpack.

My parents were never big decorators. All that was inside the house had been the necessities, which was never questioned at my house. The only thing that my mother did do was paint the walls of the house.

I chose to sleep in my childhood bedroom—pink walls and all. My mother refused to let me repaint when I came into my own person and redecorate to my needs. Bless her. I literally dropped my suitcase and then jumped onto my bed, not caring about unpacking at the moment. The bed was as comfortable as I remembered it to be. I often thought about taking it to my apartment in New York, but the thought of driving that far put me off.

I could have laid in bed all day if my stomach hadn't ended up growling. I groaned as I got up. The bed had been a blessing to my aching muscles and my weary mind. I could have hidden in it for the whole time and made up some story about the reunion, but Rachel would have done something and I'd be out of a job. Damn manipulation to its core.

**

* * *

**

I decided to stop at a restaurant first before going grocery shopping. Everyone knows that shopping on an empty stomach wasn't a good thing to do. Everyone who did it always ended up with more stuff than they could handle. I figured I was going to be on the go most of the time, so only the essentials would be needed—but even then that wouldn't have stopped me from buying three cakes if I wanted. I had no self control when it came to sweets. It was my ultimate downfall—though I didn't mind death by chocolate.

I stopped at what looked like a new Chinese restaurant in my vicinity. I hadn't remembered the building being here before, but then again, I haven't been in this town in eight years. What could the harm do? The inside of the Hunan Palace was very elaborate—much like the Chinese restaurants in Chinatown. I let out a small laugh before shaking my head. It was like I had a little piece of New York with me.

"Table for one—oh wait, just let me sit at the Sushi bar then", I spoke to the hostess before being shown through the restaurant. It was decorated in traditional red and gold for good luck, but it still had touches of Lima culture splattered about. There was a huge display of Lima sports in one corner of the restaurant. Apparently, it was a big supporter of McKinley High. A piece of my brain had told me that I should have paid special attention to such a display and connect the dots, but the Sushi bar was right there in my view. Sweets and Sushi were my downfall. There was no stopping me now, really.

When I sat down, I was handed my menu and the bartender came over for my drink. I've never been one for alcohol—except for the occasional wine with dinner—so water my drink of choice. The menu was common, much like the other Chinese restaurants that I've been to, but it was busier than most of the others. My curiosity got the best of me when I heard my neighbors talking.

"The owner makes the best sushi. He's so fun about it", a woman said in adoration.

"Such a wonderful dancer too."

Wait, hold up. Wonderful dancer? Has fun with what he does? There could only be one person that fit that description. I craned my neck down the bar to catch a glimpse of what the ladies were talking about. The chef was dancing about, putting on a show while rolling sushi rolls. I kind of knew he looked familiar; it was on the tip of my tongue. It wasn't until he did a slide that I realized who he was.

"Out of all of the restaurants in Lima, I had to walk into his", I said mainly to myself. He turned his head towards me and I hid my face. The menu hid it beautifully, I might add. I couldn't see him and I knew because of that he couldn't see me. I was quite proud of myself for my plan.

However, I didn't count on him walking over and asking for my order. "Excuse me, Miss", the voice that belonged to Mike Chang asked me. "Are you ready to order?"

Reluctantly, I pulled down the menu and licked at my lips. "How about I order an order of the chicken feet salad and a tempura roll?" It didn't take long for Mike to recognize me.

"Tina? Tina Cohen-Chang, is that you?" He was the same old Mike Chang—fun, happy-go-lucky, and very fluid in his motions. I went to nod, standing up to gather a better glimpse of him, but I was too late. He already moved behind the counter to beside me, enveloping me in a hug. I returned it with an awkward pat on his back.

"Yeah, it's me", I replied to him, pulling away from his hug to be at arm's length. I mean, this was the guy that broke my heart when he said I wasn't what he wanted. Of course, I wasn't going to be too grabby—even when I spied the wedding band on his finger. Shouldn't chefs really take off their jewelry when they were cooking? "How are you", I asked of him, sitting back down onto my seat.

"I'm great. I own this place, can't you believe it? My wife's over there", he ranted and pointed to the hostess who waved back. Oh, well what did you know?

"Nice", I replied when I got a good look at the both of them. She really was a good and typical Asian wife. That was probably the reason why he broke up with me in the first place. I wasn't "Asian" enough for him. I didn't always resent my roots—I just liked my mother's roots better than my father's. "Congratulations must be in order", I said formally, bringing out my writer voice for such an occasion.

"Yeah", he went onto say. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I was already so over him and in love with my job, but it was the lookdown that got me. I could feel he was silently judging me and looking over my clothes. I flew in my work clothes. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to grab something to eat before I go grocery shopping", I responded with the first thing I could think off—and it ended up being rather cheeky. It got a smile out of the both of us and the tension was soon released for a while. "I'm here for the reunion", I further explained. "And to write about Glee clubs."

A knowing smile dashed across Mike's lips. I grew scared. It didn't make me feel any better to know that he knew something when I didn't. It was very unnerving.

"I'm helping the new Glee director with choreography", he spoke. Oh, there it was. "Well, my wife and I are. I don't know when though. Will you be there?"

Of course I was. I had called up the principal of McKinley High days ago to get approval for observing the Glee club. I was going to start Monday, but I wasn't going to tell Mike that. "Yeah, I might be", I said the first thing in my head. Way to go, Tina.

"Cool", he told me before patting my shoulder. And then as if by magic, my food came to me quick. I looked to Mike and he pointed to another chef. "Have a good time in Lima, Tina. See if you can stick around", he spoke, flashing a smile in my direction and then went over to his wife to kiss her once.

Damn my life.

**

* * *

**

After I ate, I paid the bill and said my polite goodbyes to Michael and his wife. I didn't want to stay longer than I was welcome—or rather, I was so uncomfortable that I booked it like Vin Diesel did in the Fast and the Furious movies. I was never one for confrontation and here I was, suddenly getting it from every angle of penetration. Was it karma? Was it just simply my time to start getting confrontation?

If only I had Santana's attitude. God, I hope I didn't curse myself.

I went right around the block to the nearest grocery store. It was right since I wanted to just go back home and hide until Monday, but I realized I'd need food if that was to happen. The grocery store was like any other, only this was apparently family owned.

I quickly went to grab the drinks that I loved—various sodas and orange juice and made my way to the snacks. I needed pretzels. They were my go to snack—besides cake and sushi—when I wanted some. I felt like cow paddy when I grabbed three bags, but then it wouldn't have mattered. It wasn't like I was going to meet anyone else here, right? Unless Mike comes in for supplies, but I doubt that was to happen. He had his perfect wife that knew the ins and outs of being Asian.

"Oh god", I said to myself before grabbing my cart and booked it to the wine aisle. I was not going to be spiteful for Mike Chang. I rarely drank, but when I did it was usually wine. My signature wine had to be Moscato. It was slight, white, and had a fruity taste towards it.

I ended up with one bottle in my cart. I didn't give a damn.

I wheeled out my sparse cart out of the one cash register in the store and started stacking my drinks onto the counter. However, the woman behind it was so engrossed in her radio and I didn't think she appeared to notice that I was ready to pay.

"Hello", I began to say, but she put out a hand to stop me. "Not now", she replied with such sass. Honestly, she'd lose customers this way if she spoke to everyone with that tone. "My man's on the radio."

Oh, lord forbid if I talk during her man's radio show.

"_Shout out to my lovely wife. I'm on my way home after this song. It's for you, baby. And this is DJ Artie Abrams, signing off. See you all tomorrow. Peace."_

I stopped what I was thinking after I heard that. It couldn't have been, could it? There had to be more than one Artie Abrams in all of Lima, Ohio. And that was when I turned my head to get a good look at the woman behind the counter, and sure enough, it was exactly who I thought it was.

"Mercedes", I tentatively asked, hoping I was wrong. But luck wasn't on my side. I was absolutely right in my guess.

"Tina", she asked when she turned away from her radio, doing the same double take that Rachel and Mike had done earlier. I nodded to tell her I was who I was. The same wide smile grew on her lips as did the others. Why did they have to be so damn happy to see me?

"How are you", she asked, still in her spot. I was thankful for the absence of the hug that usually came after the double take. It was interesting enough that I had come to expect it, really.

"I'm fine", I answered. "So you and Artie, huh?" I tried making small talk while she rang up my items. I was still surprised to do anything. Thank god both of my ex boyfriends were married, though. I didn't know what I would have done had they weren't.

"Our wedding anniversary would be next month. Four years strong", she offered, stopping to look at me. I squirmed under her gaze. "What about you? You coming to the runion or what? Do I really have to take down Rachel while I'm this big by myself?" I nodded my answer; it was already too awkward enough to speak.

"I'm pregnant", she explained to me. She probably mistook my silence for confusion. I smiled to show her it was alright.

"Congratulations. You and Artie must be so happy", I told her and she went on and on about how blessed they were. I turned her out—not because I didn't like her, but because it was just so..so awkward to hear about your ex boyfriend's baby with one of your former friends.

It wasn't until she grabbed to check out the bottle of Moscato that I held out a hand to stop her. "Hey, you think you can ring two more bottles of that for me while I go grab them?"

If I was going into oblivion, might as well be drunk and have fun, right?

**

* * *

**

_Please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you again to all who've read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot. I have to say, this chapter is by far my favorite one to have written. I don't want to press onto you. I know you're all shivering with anticipation. And now, let us move onto the next chapter._

**

* * *

**

_Every phrase that leaves your lips  
Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed  
Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note  
And I will be a third below  
The troubles that we knew before  
Disappear and all I know is that  
It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soul mate  
Musical Soul Mate – Mark Salling_

**

* * *

**

It was Monday when I decided to join the living world again. I had successfully become a hobbit and held up in my house, drinking wine and eating pretzels—with the occasional delivered pizza from the Pizza Hut down the block. I didn't want to be bothered after seeing already three of the people I used to call my friends. Sure, they were nice, but there was that feeling there that they were judging me still. Everyone had to have known that I didn't follow my dream—that I couldn't have because of the rejection I would have faced. I didn't know about anyone else, but I'm sort of sensitive when it came to things like that.

After seeing Mercedes that day earlier, I went straight home and didn't even bother to put the groceries away before opening one bottle of that Moscato that I bought. I usually didn't resort to drinking to forgetting my troubles. However, if anyone else was in my position, they'd either laugh about it or drink. Since I was in no state of mind to be laughing, I drank. I wasn't a very strong drinker. I usually felt dizzy after one, but I downed the bottle by myself anyway. Typically, when I was alone and needed a release from my mind, I wrote—I'm a writer, it's what I do.

But leave it to me to forget my journal up in my apartment in New York.

I ventured out early that Monday to go on my quest to find a new journal. I used the internet connection that my parents still had up on the house—which I didn't understand why, but then again they had money to burn now that my brother and I were gone—and found that there was a stationary shop in Perry, just outside the city. Naturally, with my addiction to lovely journals, I had to make the trip. True, it was the day where I had to go to McKinley to meet up with the new Glee club and I was as nervous as it was walking into the hallways of my alma mater, but shopping for something I loved would calm me, and that was how I ended up right outside the newest bookshop and stationary store in Perry, Ohio.

The shop itself looked like it was transported from the fifties. Did David Tennant show up in the middle of nowhere and just grabbed me along with him for a time jump? I would have been all for it if I knew where I was going. I shook my head and laughed at myself for my joke. It was then that I turned my attention back to the little shop in front of me. The flower pots outside the door screamed small town—as was the township of Perry was supposed to be. The building was made of brick and the sign had a lovely scrawl that I felt should have been familiar to me. I really should learn to trust my feelings.

I walked into the store and was instantly hit with the smell of new books. How I loved that smell. My heels clacked against the tile that lay on the floor of the shop and I noted for the first time that day that I was alone in the store. The smile on my face couldn't leave me if it tried after I learned that fact, it was pure gold. I looked around slowly, of course, crossing my arms over my ruffled blouse to get a good sense of direction before I spied where the journals were kept. Naturally, I ran right over and began to browse.

I wasn't particularly choosy about which type of journal I preferred, but I would take ages upon ages just to choose one. I already had a plain leather bound black journal in my hand before I spied a hard covered faux wood one. They were both the same price, both had the same amount of lines in them and both were exactly the same size. This was why I rarely went shopping by myself. I was an impulse shopper. If I can't choose between one, I'd buy them both. But who would buy two journals at the same time? It wasn't as if I collected them like Taylor Swift.

I turned to look around to find someone that was able to help me and smiled when I saw someone stacking new parchment paper on a display table. I could only see the back of his head, but he had on the traditional bookshop apron around him telling me that I could get help. I walked slowly of course, not wanting to catch him off guard. "Excuse me", I spoke when I got close to his stature. "I need help with a recommendation."

"Of course", he turned around and I gasped, eyes widening. I knew it—I should have followed my instinct instead of being selfish. And now here I was, meeting up with one of my old New Directions members once again. Did someone up there think that this cruel joke was amusing? I inwardly groaned when he asked the inevitable.

"Tina", Ladylips spoke. That's right. Sam Evans didn't change one bit—not at all. He filled out more—but that was because I heard he had been playing college football in his days. I wonder why he stopped. The goofy smile broke onto his big lips and I nodded, smiling to show him that I remembered him too. "Sam", I said, confirming my suspicions. He nodded to show that I was right. And then there came the hug. I accepted it just like the other ones—three pats on his back and I pulled away.

"You work here", I asked of him, curious as to why one of the golden boys of McKinley High who had the choice to leave continued to stay back here and run a book shop nonetheless. "I own this place", he replied and I nodded. Of course he did. Since when was our Glee club full of business people? "Well, Quinn and I own it."

Ahh, there it was. Quinn was the type to own the bookstore and Sam was hopelessly in love with her during high school that I didn't question it. I smiled, knowing that at least one high school relationship was held in regard and dear towards marriage—but even so, this was Christian Quinn that I was talking about. The girl used to pray while she made out with Finn and Sam—separately, of course. And there was that wedding band on his left hand as well. What did you know?

"Oh, wow. That's something", I said genuinely, a smile on my face as I continued to hold both of the journals in my hand. I wanted to just pay and book out of there. Screw the fact that I'd have to buy both of them. "How long have you guys been married then", I asked curiously. Of course I wasn't put out that I wasn't invited to the wedding—nor was I invited to Artie and Mercedes', and they were my friends longer than Sam had been.

"Going on six years now", he said proudly, digging into his wallet and pulling out a picture. Oh my god, he was going to show me their wedding picture. I didn't take Sam to be an old softie like that. "Our twins are three now, see", he said beaming while showing me the picture of he and Quinn with two little blonde baby girls. I couldn't help but melt. God damn it, Sam. Why did he have to make me go soft? I smiled wide, pushing the picture towards him again when I got a good look at it. "Congratulations, then Sam. You look like you make a great father." I wasn't lying when I said that. During school, Sam had a protective streak and I was quite proud of the way he stood up to Karofsky when he threatened Kurt—but I couldn't voice that to Mike, who I was dating at the time.

"Thank you", he said, a drawl to his voice before he put the picture back in his wallet and turned his attention back to me. "We're bringing them to the Glee reunion too. Are you going to be there?" I nodded my answer to him. This was my moment to make a break for it. "I'm meeting with the new Glee director today at McKinley, actually. I'm here on assignment on my boss, first and foremost. I'm a writer, you know", I rambled. "And I forgot my journals back at home, so here I am", I said as I handed him both journals. So I keep one and use the other one later. I didn't give a damn. "And I'm kind of running a little bit late."

I didn't know where that lie came from, but it worked. "Of course", he said as he moved over to the counter in the back, ringing up my items. All the while he kept shooting glances at me. I was confused. Of course, I only had on a pencil skirt and a blouse. My hair was up in a ponytail and my make up done light instead of heavy like I had it in school. Did I make that drastic of a change? I had to if I wanted to work in the field I worked in. I had to be professional.

"Maybe you should come around often, Tina. Like, for sure, I know a lot of people miss you. Hell, Rachel even has a house in Lima and visits often with her husband, why can't you?" I could only open my mouth at him. How dare he ask such a…a…Sam-ish question? At least he wasn't speaking Navi or whatever the Avatar language was. I shook my head, keeping a faint smile on my face before looking upward. "I don't know, Sam. It's complicated. How much is it? I have to be back in Lima in a bit." He nodded and I paid, telling him to tell Quinn I said hello and that I'd see him at the reunion before walking out of the store with a goodbye and a smile.

I take back everything I said. That was the most awkward situation I've been in to date—even more when I caught my brother and his wife going at it in the den that one time.

**

* * *

**

After the encounter with Sam, I realized that nothing could be lower than him just asking me to visit more. I already felt like pure cow paddy when I arrived in the visitor's parking lot at McKinley High, my facial expression showed my emotions exactly to the t. I pulled down my visor, opening the cap to the mirror while checking myself over. I was fine, I was great, and I pulled off the best poker face I could muster before getting out of my car. I laughed when I turned my head and looked at the marquee. The students still changed the letters whenever they could, so now the sign read "ass crack" instead of what it was supposed to be. Those were some good times.

The walk to the main office was the same, and I suddenly felt like I was sixteen again, in my lady demon clothes, being accused of being a vampire. I mildly wondered if Principal Figgins or Sue Sylvester was in charge—but I didn't recognize their voices over the phone. Granted, my assistant took the call and never told me the name of the principal—but I could hear some of the conversation through the receiver.

What had I gotten myself into?

The front doors opened with ease and I was happy when I came when all of the students were in class—except for the few stragglers that were skipping whatever period that day. The main office, where the principal's office was situated right in front of the school and everyone could see it when they walked in. The process to acquire a visitor's pass and to see the principal was simple enough. I walked in, stated my name to the secretary and was shown to one of the glass offices of the school—the same office that Principal Figgins had used.

But even then, the principal was out, running a little bit late with the staff meeting that the teachers with the free periods would have and I nodded. I would wait—after all, I had all of the free time in the world. What was there to do in Lima? Nothing. And I needed the principal to help me walk to the Glee choir room and introduce me to the teacher. I sat down on one of the couches in the office and put my purse and journal beside me. By now, I would have checked my blackberry to see if I had any new emails, but the school had a wireless blocker—I could see it in the corner of the office.

Come on, Lima. It was the twenty-first century. Everyone needs their cell phone these days.

It didn't take long for the lock to click in the office again and I stood up, smoothing down my pencil skirt to look at the principal. "Mr. Schuester", I asked when he came into full view, the same smile on his face as I remembered it eight years prior. Unlike the others, I was happy to see him. This was the man that told me to pursue my dreams, no matter how off putting and scary they were—and I did, after I settled and found a new one.

"Actually, It's Principal Schuester now", he said proudly, pointing to the name plate he kept hidden behind a picture of himself and another woman. I smiled at the thought of Mr. Schue remarried. He deserved happiness, even if everyone thought he was just a bit creepy with the way he went about things. He was passionate and I admired that about him—not like Brittany and Santana who wanted to get into his pants, of course.

We caught up, laughing and smiling at the past and present, and hoping towards the future. I asked him about the Glee reunion and he nodded, giving me a smile. "Of course, I'm coming", he told me, leaning back in his seat. He had a knowing smile on his face and I returned it with one of mine. Of course he would be coming. Glee was like his baby—we were all like his babies. I felt like the prodigal daughter returning home. God, it felt awful and wonderful at the same time.

He stopped me when it came time to switch periods. Glee club and class was meeting at this time and he wanted me to meet the kids that I'd be writing about as well. The class room remained the same, and I sat at the piano bench as I saw the kids walk in to the room. I saw the same rag tag bunch of misfits that I saw in my old group. It was scary eerily how alike the two groups were, but I didn't comment. I talked to a couple of the students—more like the Rachel Berry of the group asking me how New York is. I replied the best that I could before the teacher walked in.

"Alright, alright", the voice said and I gasped. Was it him, really? And damn did he look that good all the time now. "We have a visitor to our class, she's going to be featuring us in an article in the New Yorker—where is she? Usually she's wearing lady demon clothes", he laughed, teasing me without actually seeing me. His eyes scanned and I stood up, walking over to him. Oh dear god, he even smelled good, and there was no wedding band on his hand. Granted, everyone in my class probably had a crush on him at one time or another, but this was different—he was different in his tie, white collared shirt, and black slacks. Dare I say it? He looked…delicious.

My voice was tentative, shaky even. It had been a while since I found a guy that I actually could see myself fucking.

"Finn? Finn Hudson?"

**

* * *

**

_Please read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again you guys for the review. And I'm sorry about the cliffhanger left last chapter. I felt it was right the way I left it there. To make it all up to you, I tried to make this chapter longer by far. Now, to quote Mike Chang: "Here we go…"_

**

* * *

**

_I wanna kiss you,  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A lovegame, a lovegame  
Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it  
LoveGame – Lady Gaga_

**

* * *

**

"Finn? Finn Hudson?"

I couldn't believe it—well, rather, I couldn't put together that this, this _man_ in front of me was goofy Finn Hudson. Sure, he was the quarterback in high school; he had that going for him, but to think this was the guy who would barely pass Math and asked me to help him out because I probably had it built into my brain. I hadn't a clue that he would end up teaching, let alone be brave enough to run Glee club by himself. That fact alone had me to realize that there was probably more to the teenage Finn that I had left behind—damn it that I couldn't see the transformation myself.

He was wearing nothing but simple clothes. Gone were the sweaters, the weird t-shirts, and the football jersey he occasionally adorned on game day. What took their place instead were dress shirts and a tie. He was very professional and dare I say it, so un-Finn like that even I had to do a double take on it myself. If anything, I would have mistaken him for Jesse St. James—only Finn was taller and in my personal opinion, more likeable.

Of course, I could see him try to mentally assess my new look and this time, this only time, I actually let someone finish. The look on his face went from one of bewilderment, to disbelief, then right back to awe. Did I really change that bad?

"Tina", he asked of me and I nodded, crossing my arms over the scrutiny of it all. I even blushed red when I heard his voice say my name. What the hell was wrong with me? I usually never felt this way and I didn't like it. Not one bit. This was just a little appreciation for Finn and his change. I didn't need to feel like I was sixteen again—the Goth girl talking to the quarterback of the football team. By no means did I have a crush on Finn Hudson.

I just wanted in his pants.

His oh so wonderful pants that left no room to the imagination.

Okay, I really need to stop now.

"Finn", I said again, crossing my arms over my chest nervously. I had on a blouse; a couple of buttons were unbuttoned. I just felt awkward watching him look at them for what seem like ages. But even then, I stood in front of him, smiling wide like the idiot that I was. I didn't dare to touch him; lest I do something that I really regretted doing. It was more for my own sanity than his. "Finn", I said again. He was still staring at me and there it was. How he was so much like his sixteen year old self at that moment. My smile grew wider the more adorable he got.

Wait, did I just think adorable?

"Oh just drag her off to the janitor's closet already, Mr. Hudson. We all know you wanna do her. You could cut the sexual tension with a condom wrapper. Wanky", one of the female students in the class started soon the whole class started to laugh and talk amongst themselves. I tinged even brighter at that girl's comment. Oh great, I think I found the Santana of the class. It warmed me to find that there was a Rachel and a Santana. I wonder which one was the Tina.

But then, Finn started to come out of his shock and brushed himself off. "Right", he said as he turned to the class and addressed them again. "This here is an old friend of mine. Her name's Tina and she was in Glee club with me. She's here to write an article about us—", he was cut off by a hand in the air. It was the same girl that had asked me about New York, the Rachel Berry.

"Mr. Hudson", she spoke. I raised one of my eyebrows. "Yes, Janet", he spoke. Yeah, I could tell he was as exhausted with her as Mr. Schue was exhausted with Rachel. "I understand that you have a childhood friend over and she looks quite different than what you've become accustomed to seeing her—I check the Glee yearbooks from back then—but we do have class to maintain and I thought she was only here to observe."

I raised an eyebrow at the girl. Did she really want to be hit by her peers? This girl even had less tact that Rachel Berry did. With a grimace, I turned my attention back to Finn and I shrugged, as if telling him he should continue on what he was doing. I really didn't need to hold up class any longer. "Finn", I even spoke to get his attention again. "Go on. What about my lady demon clothes?"

And the goofy Finn was back with that half smile of his. That same half smile that got Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry weak at their knees should have been patented, really. I ended up stepping back a few steps just so I wouldn't be tempted. Hell, I even turned to the rest of the class to really assess them. Of course the same stereotypes that were in Glee when both Finn and I were in it were still prevalent, but I could see some new ones in there. I was quite proud at this moment that we sort of set the trend for the future Glee kids, and I wanted to tell them—until one of them started talking again.

"I dunno, Sanders. She doesn't look like she has any lady demon clothes. In fact, she's kind of hot. Hay lady, you look like you can use some lovin'. Don't worry, I don't discriminate", one of the football junkies in the back of the room started speaking. I turned to Finn as if to silently ask if he was just like Puck when he was in school. I sighed and scrunched my nose. Trust me to find the one person. I turned my attention back to the rest of the, my writer voice prominent. "I'm only here to observe for a couple of days and then I'll be out of your hair."

"So you don't wanna smush?"

Oh my god.

**

* * *

**

"I'm so sorry about my kids", Finn spoke while he handed me a cup of coffee. It was after school and we were in his office. The kids had taken a toll on the both of us. With me there, all they could ask were questions about New York and my job and how everything was like back then. Naturally, I told them the truth—that Glee club was just as hated as it probably was today, that we got slushied by people who we thought were friends, and that there was just so much drama that most of us couldn't handle and some people came and went. They looked a bit put out after I spoke, but I ended making it up to them when I told the story about how we had won sectionals for the first time.

But here I was, sitting across from Finn Hudson and tracing a cup of coffee that was in my hands. I didn't know what to say to him. Finn and I didn't talk much when we knew each other. Of course, we were cordial, but we weren't best friends. He was genuinely concerned for me when I had my identity stripped from me that one time Figgins thought I was a real vampire—I wonder if he still does.

"I'm fine, Finn. It's definitely alright. If I'm going to be there for the next week, they do have to get used to me", I told him, my voice calm. Inside, I wasn't very calm, really. I didn't know how to act around this Finn. He was an educator, a person with a real job—inspiring kids like Mr. Schuester inspired all of us. How could I tell someone that I admired them when I hadn't seen him in ages?

I watched as he took a drink out of his own mug and nodded, a shrug escaping his shoulders. "Right, and hey, maybe you can help me one day. I got Mike and his wife coming down to teach them choreography. You were a great dancer before." I grimaced at his words, but nodded anyway. It wasn't as if I was still pining for Mike Chang, lord knows that ship has sailed and sank to the bottom of the ocean. But what I didn't want to say was that I was probably out of practice and I couldn't do anything if I tried. It was eight years and I had given up and gotten a normal profession.

"Finn", I began before taking a tentative sip of my coffee. I found it right to perfection—that was weird. Usually, when I drank coffee from anywhere else, it would be either too bitter or too sweet. I didn't tell him that it was perfect though—I would have seemed too eager. "I haven't danced or sang in eight years. I don't know what good that would do for you", I further explained and his brow furrowed.

"But didn't you like singing and dancing? I remember you saying you wanted to be an entertainer. What happened?"

Oh great, was this new Finn philosophical too? When the hell did I miss everything?

"Life happened", I went onto explain, shaking my head as I did so. He had to have known what I meant by then. I was getting tired of explaining the story to my parents, so I just stopped. I hardly ever ran into anyone that I went to High School with wherever I traveled. Hell, I don't even know if any of the New Directions members moved anywhere else and out of town. Was Rachel and I the only people that wanted to leave? Lima wasn't that bad of a place, but it was pretty small compared to the rest of Ohio.

I looked up to see Finn looking at me—the same look that Sam had when I told him I was a writer. Was it that bad that I was? So I wasn't in the entertainment business as was my dream, but some dreams were broken so new ones can form—so realistic ones can form.

"Right", he said before shrugging his shoulders again. I could tell he wanted to say something else, but I didn't want to press. I didn't know how long we were sitting in silence for, but he started to speak again. "You look different. Is it part of your job?"

I nodded my answer shrugged my shoulders myself. "Yeah. I really can't wear 'lady demon clothes' while I'm writing for one of the most prominent magazines in the country, can I", I asked him, a smile dancing across my lips afterwards. That in turn got him to laugh and I followed suit. His laugh really was contagious.

"Right, but I liked your clothes before. They were kind of cool."

That was the first that anyone, besides Kurt, that said that my clothes were kind of cool. Sure, Mike tried to change me and offered to buy me more acceptable clothes—with him approving every outfit of course, but that wasn't me. Of course, he was totally thrilled when I wore that cheerleading outfit to school. I haven't touched it since then. "Thank you, Finn", I told him, drinking the rest of my coffee. I had taken ample notes today and I was really itching to get back to my laptop so I can type out the first part of my story and send it to my fact checker. "I really have to get part of this typed up. Same time tomorrow, then?"

He gave me a small look and held up his hand to stop me from talking more. I stood up to gather my things and he did the same. "Listen, Tina", he spoke and I turned my attention towards him, my brow furrowing in confusion. "I kind of don't want to be the fifth wheel at a family dinner tonight with Kurt and my mom and his dad. Do you want to come with me? I know Kurt would probably like seeing you again."

I didn't know what made me do it, but I did it.

"Sure", I said, a wide smile dancing on my face. I quickly scrawled down my number and address for him of course, to come get me. I really didn't want to drive anymore considering. "But if you really wanna take me out on a date, just say so. I'll see you tonight", I said before walking out of the lounge, not before catching a glimpse of the famous Finn Hudson half smile.

I hadn't known it, but I was on a high until I got to my car. Had I flirted with Finn Hudson and he accepted? Had I just agreed with him to be his date at a family dinner? What was I going to wear?

"Fuck my life", I said out loud before I turned on the engine of my car and drove right to my house. I was definitely screwed.

**

* * *

**

At seven thirty that night, the doorbell rang once right when I was putting on my heels for the dinner. I chose a simple back dress with a lace hem. It was definitely what I would have worn to a special outing—something with clients and whatnot. I hadn't known that I packed such a thing in luggage, but then again Norma probably double checked and put this in here for me. I seriously thought she thinks that I would be dating when I got to Lima. Right, this was just a special favor that I was doing for a friend, nothing more.

But then again, was he really still my friend if I hadn't spoken to him in eight years?

Moving on, Finn had looked quite dapper in his own dress shirt and black tie—different from his work clothes, of course. I seriously could get used to this new Finn. "Hey", he said when he saw me; I could already feel the eyes burning into my soul. Go ahead, judge me. I really didn't care anymore as long as he was looking at me.

What am I saying?

"Hi", I replied back, standing up and moving out of the way so that he could come into the foyer. I closed the door when he was in, of course, and I went around the corner to grab a jacket and my clutch. "I had to step up my game", I said, finding an excuse to my outfit when I saw that he kept staring at me. "I mean, I'm going to dinner with Kurt Hummel. I have to look my best, don't I?"

He let out a small chuckle and nodded, moving to point out at his own outfit. "I only take it out when I know I'm going to have dinner with him. Otherwise, it's just a t-shirt, jeans, and maybe a plain over shirt for me." Ah, so new Finn still had the same style as old Finn. That was very nice to hear.

I gave him a small smile and grabbed my keys, signaling to the door. "Ready to go, then? We don't want to be late, of course."

"Right", he said again and opened my front door for me. That was really nice of him. Soon, after I locked the door and he opened the passenger seat door for me—bless him—we were on our way to the Hudson-Hummel house.

The car ride was a smooth affair. We talked mainly about Glee club and what we were doing with our lives now. I found out that he is an English teacher and he does still continue to play the drums when he can. I also found out that he had gotten a shoulder injury while playing college football and that was why he ended up teaching instead of playing. I nodded at him sympathetically of course. I could relate. When one dream gets broken, you find another.

I also realized that both Finn and I had a lot in common that we really didn't want to express to other people. We both English majors, both of our significant others broke up with us after high school, and we both had to realize different dreams when our others were torn apart. All in all, I realized that while it was selfish of me to just cut ties with everyone that I knew, it was okay to do so and I also realized that it wasn't. Finn really could have used a friend, just like I could have.

Okay, enough with the sappy talk.

The Hudson-Hummel, or rather Hudmel as Finn called it, house was small, but it was perfect for both Carol and Burt. I was still surprised to hear that they were still married and still very much in love. I was also quite glad that Finn finally had a male role model that he could look up to—besides Mr. Schuester, of course. We parked right behind a black, very expensive looking car, and he did the gentleman thing again by opening my car. I muttered a thanks before standing beside him and watching him press the doorbell to the house.

A little girl opened the door and my brow furrowed. Did Carol and Burt have another kid? Were they even able to conceive at their age? Of course they weren't that old, but they were still old.

"Daddy", she yelled into the house, turning her attention away from the both of us. Finn looked like he was about to speak but the little girl cut him off once again. "Uncle Finn is here, and he's with a girl. Should I tell gramma?"

A storm of footsteps came right to the door and I looked up. There, upon seeing the expensive black shoes, black slacks, and dressy clothes with the curly black hair was Blaine Anderson—Kurt's life partner. So Kurt had a kid and I didn't get the memo—that was awkward. Had I known, I would have brought her chocolates or something.

"Run along and get your dad, Cecelia. He'd love to see this", Blaine spoke, his tone of voice teasing. Finn's eyes narrowed at him and we walked in. I was biting my lip out of anxiety. "Haha", Finn laughed tersely, crossing his arms as he did so. "I do too date."

"Right", Blaine said before Kurt came up behind him, their daughter in his arms.

"Tina", his voice was calm, soft, and still the same. He was genuinely surprised to see me and I was happy to see him. Out of everyone in New Directions, I think I was close to Kurt the most—besides Artie, but it didn't turn out the way I had hoped now, did it? "How are you? I've read every article you've ever written, of course. I expect autograph copies by tonight. Oh, and lovely dress you're wearing."

Of course, that was Kurt for you. He never wanted to make anyone feel awkward or nervous around anything. I smiled and nodded, regaling in the small talk before it was time for dinner. I said my hellos to Carol and Burt, respectively of course, and continued on about my job, listening to everyone's job, and how Cecelia was adopted by Kurt and Blaine when they wanted children of their own.

All night, I felt warm and welcome, but mostly I felt wanted and needed, protected even. All I knew was I didn't want Finn's hand on the small of my back to move away.

**

* * *

**

_I tried making it longer for not updating on time. I hope its okay. Please read and review._


	5. Chapter 5

_I recently read a story in the Harry Potter fandom and it had about three paragraphs worth of Author's Notes before the actual chapter even started—and that was for every chapter. So sorry if I annoy you with mine, but I like to thank everyone who has read the chapters and reviewed. It really does mean a lot to me that people read my writing. And now you're all waiting to see what goes on, so here we go._

**

* * *

**

_See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you  
Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye  
But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me  
Catch Me – Demi Lovato_

**

* * *

**

It was a couple of days before the reunion that anything interesting was to happen. Finn and I were quite enjoying each other's company, catching up before and after the Glee club sessions and spending the weekend driving around Lima to see what I could point was the same and what was different. I hadn't realized how much the city had grown since I was last here and I was quite proud of it. It looked like a mini mockup of Tampa, FL—which was about seven to eight hundred miles south on the same interstate that Lima was situated on. The city itself was great at night—downtown had drastically changed from shady to happening with the opening of the new city strip. Not that Finn and I went to the strip itself. We just toured.

But the point was that Finn and I were spending more and more time together after the family dinner that I had with him. The Hudson-Hummels were a fantastic group and I felt that I was accepted instantly. Everything they had done, they did as a family. I soon found out that Kurt and Blaine lived in Dayton and both were lawyers dealing with auto accidents to divorce. I was quite proud of the both of them, actually. Hell, I had never been this proud of a group of people in my life. Everyone that I used to be around had settled down and had pushed themselves fully—all realizing their dreams.

I suddenly felt so small compared to everyone else. I had always known that something was missing in my life, but I didn't realize quite what it was.

But a small portion of me couldn't help but feel that my life was complete when Finn was around. Of course, I didn't act upon any of that—I had a life up in New York.

Today though, as I walked into the classroom I couldn't help but smile. Sure, Finn and I weren't together, together. Hell, I might have even considered us best friends—best friends who liked to cuddle while watching movies. That's all we ever did really, just cuddle up together. It felt nice that I was able to physically touch him, but I knew it to myself that I had to reign in my thoughts and keep them to myself. I couldn't do that to myself. I left the day after the reunion. I couldn't start a relationship like that so close to leaving.

My smile disappeared when I saw Finn, Mike, and Mike's wife talking to each other in the classroom. The rest of the kids were doing the same. The heels that I wore clacked against the tile of the room, everyone turning to my pantsuit clad frame at this point in time. "Tina", Finn said before he walked up to me and gave me a hug. His was the only one I returned with abandon. He always smelled so nice, so much like a man that I couldn't resist. He was protective in his hugs, warm and giving. His hugs would have even Voldemort thinking about his ideals against Muggles. "Come", he said as he pulled away, putting a hand on my back to guide me towards the middle of the class room, standing between him and Mike who had this knowing grin on his face. I furrowed my brow. What the hell did he know?

"We're learning choreography today and I brought in three of the best dancers I know", Finn went on to grab his class's attention. Even then, I was looking up to Finn. He had such control of his voice and he was as mesmerizing as a teacher should have been. But then his words repeated themselves in my mind. Three of the best dancers? When I looked around, I had seen only two—Mike and his wife. Surely, he didn't mean me, did he? I hadn't danced in years and I can assure anyone that I would be out of practice.

I put a hand on Finn's arm when he was done with his speech and Mike was demonstrating a couple of moves. "Finn", I began, my head shaking in disapproval which made my ponytail follow. "I can't dance. I haven't done so in years", I pleaded with him. I really didn't want to embarrass my ass out there. I was quite content with being in the background and watching.

However, one look of his half smile right now at me and I crumbled into the ground. "Tina", he said before putting both of his hands on my shoulders. He was so much taller than I was even with my heels on, but it was such a great turn on that he was. "I'm sure you'll be fine. After all, you'll probably be partnered off with me. You know I suck at dancing."

I gave him a half smile of my own. Finn wasn't the most graceful of dancers when he was younger, but that all had to change hadn't it? After all, as I could see now, there was always room for changes and improvement—but not when you had a job in New York that most people would kill for.

"Only for you", I spoke quietly and quick; it was like I couldn't stop myself from saying those words and I had no idea where they came from. I turned away and went to go put my purse and notebook on Finn's desk in the corner before I did anything else that was embarrassing to me. I steadied myself with a couple of deep breathes before I turned around. Everyone was partnered off while doing the complicated salsa step that Mike and his wife were currently doing with ease. Showoffs, I thought to myself, but a smile came to my face afterwards. Was I really jealous that they were still able to dance with abandon and I couldn't?

I was quite content on sitting on that desk and watching everyone dance—they were having so much fun and it warmed me to think that Finn was giving these kids a chance the same way that Mr. Schuester had given us. This, by all means, did not mean that I had a crush on Mr. Schuester—especially now that he was married and had a seven year old of his own. But the fact of the matter is that I can now place Finn in league with Mr. Schuester and it was very interesting that I can call Finn a grown up when he was such a kid the last time we were together for a long period.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when the same said person came and sat down at his chair. "I thought you ran away after our little talk", he said, his face in wonder but I shrugged my shoulders slowly. I didn't run away—not for something just as trivial as this. I don't think I could run away. I turned to look down at Finn, smiling wide at this little change in height difference. This must have been the feeling that everyone had when they looked down at me.

"No, I didn't run away", I said while keeping my distance, turning my head towards the other dancers at this point. None of them were having the same challenges that they were having before. These kids were totally fast learners.

"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy", one kid remarked about their choreography and I had to laugh. Finn shook his head, but I could tell that there was a smile on his face.

The next thing I knew it, he stood up and took my hand in his. I started to panic, mostly out of the fear that was going to happen if I had to dance, but another part of me was elated that Finn was touching me again. "Finn", I told him quietly, pleading with him to stop. "I can't do it."

"You know, Tina. Can't and Won't are two very different things. I say you can do it but you don't want to. But I think if you do it, you'd be totally awesome with it."

I looked up, raising my eyebrow at Finn. That was one of the reasons what confused me about him—how did he get to be so wise? Was it a teacher thing that all requiring teachers had to do for college or what? Or was it total life experience that got him to think this way? But it still didn't really matter to me—he still had my hand in his and all I could do to stop myself from squealing was to look down at the connection.

I thought long and hard about while I rubbed my thumb against his fingers. Finn had never steered me wrong, not even when we were in school today or back then. He was the leader, the one that tried to keep us together when most of us wanted to give up and break apart. He knew how important Glee club was to everyone and used it to his advantage—he was King Arthur, Sam was his Merlin and while Puck was his Lancelot and Rachel is Lady Guinevere, he tried his best to make Glee club Camelot. I wondered why that came into my head at the moment, but then realized that the day before, Finn and I were watching a King Arthur documentary on the history channel at my house and commenting on how poorly written the dialogue was for the narrator.

I didn't know how long we were in our positions, both of us looking at our hands while I continued to rub his fingers with my thumb. I didn't want to think at the moment. With just that simple action, I could feel the heat rise about me. I knew I had to stop, but I couldn't put myself to it. The act was so intimate, just as intimate as we were when we were wrapped in each other's arms while cuddling, but it didn't compare to any of that. This time, I could feel the sexual tension rise in the air—and I was so sure that he wanted this just as bad as I did. It scared me. This scared me so damn much.

"Come", he said to me again, this time so quiet that I had to suppress a shudder that wanted to rack through my frame. Just that one simple word gave me goose bumps all over my arms and legs. I was thankful that I had on a jacket today; otherwise I wouldn't have known what to do with myself. "Finn", I said again, in the same tone as he did, just as quietly. I could tell that something was wrong when he too, shook his head and nodded to the dance floor. "Okay", I told him, knowing full well that he would protect me if anything happened—and lo and behold, when I tried getting off of the desk, I ended falling and he caught me quickly. How I wanted to just fall. Why did he have to _catch me_?

"Thank you", I spoke, standing up proper and dusting pretend dust away from my suit. He let out a laugh in my direction and mock gasped. "If you're just going to do that, Finn Hudson, I can tell you that I will not dance with you if you continue to laugh at me. Seriously."

He laughed again and enveloped me in one of the hugs that I liked to have so much. Oh great, he already knew what got to me and what didn't. "You sound like Rachel", he told me and I seriously had to gasp at that. I was nothing like Rachel Berry. I wasn't loud mouthed and pretentious—nor was I manipulative and ambitious. I was Tina and I was determined to make him take back that comment.

"Fine", I said as he got out into the dance floor and watched as the students moved back to accommodate me. "Let's see if I dance like Rachel Berry or like Tina Cohen-Chang", I said as I opened up my arms wide. "It's your call, Finn Hudson."

I was giving him a challenge, I supposed. All athletes had to have liked challenges; otherwise they wouldn't be in competition, would they? It was so unlike me, but I threw him a flirty smirk and a shrug off my shoulders. I was like Santana now, or at least trying to be. Lord knows I couldn't be her if I tried. I kept my eyes on Finn of course, registering the animalistic look on his face before he took three steps to stand in front of me. I was shorter than Finn Hudson, yes, but taller than Rachel berry enough so that the difference wouldn't have been more than a foot tall. "Fine", he spoke, growling at me before taking my hands and giving me a twirl.

Soon enough, we were dancing. Soon enough, we were dancing rather forcefully—hungry for and wanting of each other's touch. I picked up his movements and we moved in sync, like water flowing in a stream or a weird crane mating dance that the Chinese cranes did the last time I was in China. I never wanted a man as bad as I wanted Finn Hudson at this moment, and I guess everyone knew that as well when Mike stopped to gawk at me while his wife looked on, a smile on her face.

"They look so well together", I heard her say before I was thrown in another twirl by Finn, only to be brought back into his arms. The song had stopped, but I was still so close to him and so buried in his arms that I didn't want to leave anywhere. I looked up, his eyes directly looking into mine. I didn't know how, I didn't know why, but we both did the one thing that I had wanted us to do for the longest time.

Finn and I brought our heads together at the same time—and I mean at the same time—and stared to share the most intense, passionate kiss I ever had in my life. He was gentle, but there was that feeling of lust and want that was mixed in with mine. Instantly then, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to get more. I wanted the kiss to deepen and before I could let my tongue slip out to lick at his lips, he had done the same and soon both of our tongues did their own dance.

I didn't know how long we stayed like this, but I didn't want it to stop.

"Wanky", I heard a collective laugh and I pulled away, the whole class room now had their eyes on us. I could feel the blush just rushing upwards to my face and I started to stammer, shaking my head before moving out of Finn's arms—how I hated doing that—and going back to my desk. "Alright class", I heard Finn speak before I grabbed my notebook and my purse. "Class dismissed. Go practice on your own—where's Tina?"

I didn't stick around to hear. I was already out in my car with the intent of speeding home. I had just kissed Finn Hudson and that confirmed every suspicion that racked my body. I was in love with him.

**

* * *

**

_Sorry to leave it right here folks, but there's more to come. It's a bit short, I know. The only chapter shorter than this was Chapter One, but I promise I'll make it up to you soon. Also, this fic will have it's rating bumped up next chapter, so get excited about that. Please read and review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for reading this story. We're nearing the end with this. I must say, I'm so proud of myself so far. I did up the rating for this story for a particular scene. I realized this story should have been rated M from the beginning. Don't hate for my mistake, but then again, kids hear even more crazy stuff than this in school. And now, here we go! On to the second to last chapter of A Very Glee Reunion._

**

* * *

**

_Laying so closely  
I feel your skin rubbing and touching me  
Only sweat between us  
Feeling you kissing and pleasing me  
I rub your back  
I kiss your neck  
I know that you love when we touch like that  
I can feel you need me  
Feels so good to me  
Feels so good to me  
Speechless – Beyonce_

**

* * *

**

I counted them.

I had six voicemail messages from Finn just three hours after we had kissed.

I didn't want to face him, to talk to him, when I knew it was what I needed.

I didn't know what came over me then. I acted out of animalistic instinct rather than intellect—and somehow a part of me loved every minute of it. I rarely ever acted on my feeling's account. I was always thinking into things that I needed to do. I was realist, not a dreamer. I couldn't pretend that this kiss wasn't anything—that it didn't mean anything to me. The truth was that it did and it scared me to know that I was in love with Finn Hudson—and I hadn't have done anything to make myself fall in love with him.

Was it just the time that we spent together, to know that we both held each other as equals now that turned me to him so bad? I didn't know, and I wanted to know. It was during the sixth message that I turned off the voice mail call and wanted to call him myself, to explain myself before a knock came on my door.

I stood slowly, not really wanting to get off of the couch that I had been sitting on for three hours and opened the door. The look on my face was priceless when I registered that Finn Hudson was right outside my door, a worried expression on his face.

"Tina, where did you go? I was looking all over for you. You scared me, did you know that", the look on his face was weary. I didn't know that I scared him that much. I instantly felt remorseful and I tried to explain myself, moving out of the door so that he could come in.

"I had to email a rough draft to my boss for a fact checker to run through and I was late for our appointment, I'm sorry I scared you", I made up a quick lie, biting at my bottom lip out of nervous habit. He seemed to believe it, for his face instantly relaxed. But even then, he started pacing.

I didn't know how long it took us to talk again, but the subject matter was dropped.

"There's people that want to see you again, Tina. Come with me to dinner tonight. You won't regret it. Is it a date?"

My heart fluttered at his words and I nodded. "Of course", I said and he instantly took my hand in his. "Good, because we're going to be late if we don't go, like now. You wanna drive? I'm out of gas."

I rolled my eyes. Same old Finn.

**

* * *

**

"Wait, wait", I pointed to the three people in front of me. I was on my sixth martini and third bottle of champagne. Noah Puckerman owns a bar in the strip that Finn and I had toured and he obviously omitted the information from me just now. Just like he omitted the information that Puck, Brittany Pierce, and Santana Lopez were in a three way relationship with each other and both girls were pregnant…at the same time.

"Why would you want to name the baby Santa again", I asked Brittany. The blonde was having a little boy while the Latina was having a baby girl. Noah Puckerman was a lucky man if he got what he wanted. Oh yeah, any guy's dream to be in a three way relationship. Did that meant that when they had sex, it would be in threesomes?

Okay, I must be totally drunk by now.

"Because I like Santa and I asked Santa if I could be pregnant and I did."

Of course, Brittany was always engrossed in the magic of Santa Claus and I was glad that she still doesn't know that the jolly red man doesn't exist. Her child would be easily happy with his mother no matter what happens. And by then, I was insanely jealous that the three of them were having a little family—as was Mercedes and Artie—so now they could be in the group with ease. It was only Finn and I that were unattached, but I wanted to be attached to him in more ways than one. Of course, alcohol talking.

"Santa Puckerman", Finn said and he and I started to laugh, Puck raising an eyebrow at the both of us. "Shut up, Hudson", the male spoke and I had to smile. He was so protective of both Brittany and Santana, his arms around the both of them as we drank and reminisced. "She can name the baby whatever she wants. The bar makes so much money, for all I care, she can name it Bar."

I shook my head. "Bar would be a good name. Or Jack. Jack Daniel Puckerman", I told him, remembering the conversation from high school that he and Quinn had when he wanted to name their baby Jack Daniel if it was a boy. It ended being a girl, they named it Beth, and now she was Rachel Berry's sister who followed her around everywhere.

"Yeah, baby", he turned to Brittany. Finn and I made mock gag signs while Santana glared at us. "We should name the baby Jack. Santa's a really good name, but I think there could only be one Santa."

"You're right", the blonde said before turning to Santana. "You're okay with the baby named Jack, right? You are going to be its mommy too."

Santana said nothing but leaned over Puck to kiss Brittany full on. "Jack and Brandy. I love it like I love you and Noah."

Before long, the three of them were getting too frisky for Finn and me, so we left their back room for the front of the bar. There, we both ordered more drinks; he had in his possession brandy while I sipped on my seventh martini. I usually didn't drink much at all—but I didn't realize how much I had drank tonight, but I knew it would all catch up to me in the end.

"Tina", he asked me, and I turned to face him, my eyes glued to his lips before my brain registered what I wanted to do and made my eyes shoot upward to his. He said my name so soft, so full of wanting that all I wanted was to kiss him then and there. I didn't get the chance, however, before he started talking again, back to the subject of this afternoon.

"Did you regret our kiss?" The question was so simple, but the answer was so difficult. I didn't know how to answer him, or if I did want to answer him. If I told him the truth, what if he didn't feel the same? I wasn't as if I was a mind reader. But what if I told him and he does what would I do of my life back in New York? The life I worked so hard to get?

I downed the rest of the martini in my hand before calling the bartender to call us a cab. I couldn't tell Finn that I hadn't regretted anything that we did, not at this bar. There would be a time and a place for talking. Right now, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep all of this off—or at least not give into my urge to barf all over the both of us.

**

* * *

**

We stumbled into Finn's apartment later on that night, both of us laughing at the looks that the taxi driver had given us when we paid. I threw in an extra tip, of course, used to the way things were back in New York. Maybe that was why the driver looked at us both weird—not because Finn and I were too drunk to drive, but because of the obscene amount of money I placed in his hand. I knew my rental car would be okay where it was, Puck's bar was in a very good location on the strip, and I knew that people probably left their cars there all the time when they couldn't drive home.

But Finn and I walked up the steps to his apartment, he holding me up to steady myself. I didn't know why I ended up drinking so damn much, but I didn't care then. I bought Finn and I at least three bottles to share while Brittany and Santana looked on with their pregnant selves. Maybe that was why I ended up drinking—everyone I knew had someone they loved, and was with someone they loved. I didn't even have the balls to tell Finn that I loved him, nor did I know that he loved me in return— if he had loved me in return.

All of that didn't matter right now, obviously. I was too engrossed with myself to make sure that I didn't puke all over the both of us. But in that instant, he had regaled in me something funny that had happened tonight and I ended up bursting into loud laughter. That was the reason why I didn't drink so much—I found everything too funny and that I was way too loud. Even then, an old lady came out of her apartment to look at us both. Finn and I put our fingers together to tell each other to shush before he opened the door and we both went in.

His apartment was what any typical bachelor pad would be like. There was a leather couch with a big plasma television and a matching coffee table in the living room—no doubt Kurt's housewarming present to Finn was to decorate his apartment for him. Finn was smart in that aspect if he wanted to impress his dates when he brought them home. It was then I wondered how many girls did tread through that door, and how insatiably turned on I was by the thought of Finn being a sexual voyeur. Of course, he would already be more experienced than I was. I haven't had sex in years.

"Nice house", I slurred out, spinning around before dropping my purse on the coffee table and kicking off my shoes. I didn't know where he went, but I ended up sitting on the leather couch and sighed at how comfortable it was. I knew it was going to be my place to crash for the night, so I might as well get used to it. I discarded my jacket onto the floor with my shoes and let out a loud sigh. The couch really was too comfortable for its own good. "Thanks", he said while he was discarding some of his own clothes at the door.

Minutes, or seconds later, I really didn't count. Finn came back to my view and I smiled at his shirtless frame. And it was then that I realized that I wasn't sorry for spilling something on his shirt at the bar. Most people didn't call him Finntuation for the hell of it. I was quite surprised that he ended up keeping his body in tip top form. I couldn't take my eyes off of him at this point really. I didn't know if it was the alcohol or what, but I stood up and walked right over to him.

My fingers had a mind of their own. They lay on his chest before trailing up and down his abs. My eyes were glued to what my hands were doing, but hell I didn't want to stop. I wanted Finn Hudson and damn all of my inhibitions. "Tina", he spoke out and I could already feel his hands in my hair. Damn did that ever feel so good. It was like an electric shock went through my frame, shaking me to my core. "Shh", I told him to shush and pressed my lips to his chest. "Remember what you asked me at the bar", I asked of him, moving again to place slower, sensual kisses on his chest. I tried to make my voice as sexual and seductive as I could. "I didn't regret that kiss this afternoon, Finn. Did you?"

Before long, Finn and I were lip locked, much like this afternoon. This time it wasn't feverish, it wasn't rough. It was slow, sensual, and dare it say it, so lustful that it made me weak in the knees. I couldn't stand while I returned the kiss. I had to jump, wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck to hold myself up to him. I wanted all of Finn at that moment and at that time. I didn't care anymore—if it hurt me in the process, so be it. At least I could prove to myself and tell myself that I loved this man and I should show him that I loved him.

We ended up moving towards his bedroom at that moment. I was too engrossed with just the thought of him touching me that I didn't notice anything—that I couldn't notice anything. Our kiss had to be broken, sadly, so that he could lay me down upon his bed. Soon, I discarded my top and his lips were upon my neck. I had to gasp when he found my weak spot, just below my ear, and I suppressed a shudder when his skilled hands discarded my bra. I accommodated him in between my legs just there, tilting my head to give him easier access to my neck. I nearly bit my bottom lip right out when his hand cupped one of my breasts, a sigh escaping me while I arched my hips up to his out of reaction.

Had I known Finn was such a gratuitous lover, I would have made my own run at him back in high school. He did everything he could to please me and everything that he did sent waves and waves of pleasure straight to my core. I ached for him and he hadn't even begun to do much of anything else. It wasn't until he replaced his hand with his mouth that I begged for him to touch me, to appease me of want I craved for. He only lifted his head to smirk at me then and damn it if I didn't come then and there. He brought his head down to give me another slow kiss, and how I didn't know, the rest of my clothing was gone. I lay fully naked under Finn Hudson and I didn't care.

And damn could he tease. That hand of his trailed up on the inside of my leg before dipping into the apex of my legs. I screamed a 'yes' into the kiss, shuddering at the touch that he was giving me. He barely grazed his thumb against my clit before I bucked my hips against it, making the finger that was teasing my entrance enter. Before long, I came, just with his hand alone and I could already feel myself weak.

But it wasn't enough. I wanted to be speechless.

"Finn, please. I want you. I love you", I slurred out, looking up at him with half lidded lustful eyes. He merely nodded and stayed hovered above me, already kicking off his unbuttoned jeans. I doubt I was thinking about protection then, but he was—and even then, he was still nuzzling his face into my neck, already making a mark at the spot that craved him most.

Soon, we were both rocking against each other, meeting each other thrust for thrust, slow and sensual. My hands and fingers were everywhere, busying them while we were connected. Slow kisses were still given to each other. And then, my world was rocked then again—and so forcefully this time that my world went dark for a second. I could easily hear the "Tina", which he had let out then as well, a satisfied smile coming over me.

I knew it wasn't the only time I laid writhing under or over Finn Hudson that night, and by all means I loved every minute of it.

**

* * *

**

But every good thing has to come to an end.

I woke up that morning, panicked. Sure, the hangover seeping through my brain was bad enough, but I just made love to Finn Hudson—thrice in one night. Of course, I remembered every bit of it, every jaw dropping, pleasure filled moment of it. But it wasn't right—I was to leave to go back in two days. Was it wise for me to do this to myself? I couldn't do long distance relationships—the one with Mike showed that.

I made sure I didn't disturb Finn when I left his bed and grabbed my clothes. He looked too peaceful, so close to perfection that I had to choke back a sob before I left the apartment. I called the taxi company to get back my car. Screw the reunion. I needed to leave now.

**

* * *

**

_Please don't hate me! I'll fix them soon enough. I promise you! Please read and review._


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the end, folks. Thank you to all of you who have stuck by me. There's a special note at the end, like always, that I would love for you all to read. I think I might cry. And now, we move onto the final installment of A Very Glee Reunion._

**

* * *

**

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless  
'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless  
Fearless – Taylor Swift_

**

* * *

**

I must have set a packing record because I was done and out the door of my childhood home in no time. Granted, I threw everything in the suitcase and didn't even bother to fold it. To even save time, I left my dirty laundry and even wore a black lace dress from my high school days. In my defense, I did stand to look at the mirror near the door. I looked exactly as I did when I was sixteen years old in this dress. They were right when they said my ethnicity aged slowly, but even then, I knew I was different. I knew that something in me had changed.

The neighbors out watering their gardens were even startled when they saw me come out in my outfit. I really didn't care about any looks that I got now. All I wanted to do was to get to my rental car so that I can leave. I needed to run and I needed to be quick about it. With the remote, the doors opened with ease and I threw everything I could into the backseat. There would be time for replacing if anything needed to be replaced.

I choked back a sob when I turned on the engine of my car. I couldn't cry, I wouldn't even dare to cry lest I wanted to be immobilized. I knew I was leaving my heart behind, but it was for the best, right? We both had lives that we couldn't give up—he had his kids, the Glee club would be lost without him and I wouldn't dare take him away from what he loved doing. I had a life up in New York. My job wasn't very secure—any minute a new writer could swoop in and take everything that I had worked so hard to get. I needed to do this—it wasn't a guarantee that Finn and I would be together forever, but our separate lives guaranteed that we wouldn't be. I lived by guarantees. Risks weren't my thing.

I made the hour and a half drive to Dayton in an hour flat—bobbing and weaving in and out of lanes on the interstate. I knew I was living up to a stereotype, but did it really matter now that I was? Sure, I had worked hard to establish myself away from that, but there were times when stereotypes needed to happen.

And I sound like a right old hypocrite right now, really.

Who was I to talk about stereotypes when I was in the middle of one right now? I, a workaholic who had cut all ties with her roots, came back to the place where she grew up and fell in love with one of the most popular boys in school. I was a walking cliché. So why was it that I felt the need to just justify every single one of my actions if it makes me sound like a total bimbo in the middle of it all?

I groaned out after I returned my rental car. The next flight to John F. Kennedy International wouldn't be for another hour or so, so the only thing I could do was sit and wait. My knee bounced in agitation. I wanted to just be done with this place already—but even I couldn't escape the memory from last night. I was drunk, yes, but I acted out of my own accord. It was what I wanted, not what the alcohol wanted. I had begged him, moaned for him, and told him everything that he wanted was his, not the alcohol. And even then when I thought I could put it in the back of my mind, I was reminded because I was still so deliciously sore.

"Great", I muttered to myself, holding my purse close. My ticket was in my hand and I kept staring at it, hoping that if I did, the time would pass by quicker than it was. It was as if someone up there was torturing me with this—or was it me that couldn't just accept fate and just roll with the wind instead of just trying to push through what I felt like should happen?

"Tina", I heard a voice and looked up. There in front of me was Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James; both were tugging at their luggage. I offered the married couple a smile. "Hi", I meekly said before they both took seats beside me, me in the middle. Oh great, was this an intervention?

Rachel's eyes darted to my ticket and I could immediately tell from her body language that she was disappointed in me for not staying. She even gave a look to Jesse and he nodded. I wanted that—that silent communication between lovers and I instantly knew that I had given it up when I left Finn back at his apartment. I couldn't do it—not to myself. I couldn't bear to have my heart broken.

That was the real reason. I couldn't help but feel that this was some sick cruel joke and a stab at another dream of mine. That was why I felt so inclined to hold onto my job. It was one of the dreams that had worked out in my favor. I couldn't do that to myself. Receiving disappointment time and time again had taken a toll on me. I learned my lessons, why didn't I put them into good use.

"It's a shame you're leaving", St. James said beside me. I nodded my answer to him and watched as people tried to get a closer look at the three of us. Did it matter that an international movie star and his wife were catching up with an old friend but did they have to document and talk about it while watching it? "You're going back to New York?" I nodded at him again.

"You know, Tina. I was very looking forward to talking with you about tonight. Jesse and I were going to offer you a proposition", Rachel injected, smiling wide at me. I gave her a fake one in return, hoping she didn't notice. I didn't speak, but she went on anyway. "We were hoping if you would co-author a book with us. It would be about both of our journeys and our decision to come back and live in Lima instead of New York."

I furrowed my brow before turning to Rachel. Why was she giving up what she wanted so badly just to move back? Hadn't she realized that she had worked so hard, that she got what she wanted and now she was throwing all of it away? "Why", I asked her, out of curiosity—a pang of jealousy to my voice.

"Because", she began, holding her hand out to Jesse and leaving her other on her stomach. I hadn't noticed before, but she was wearing awfully flowy clothes—still designer, of course. "When you're in love, you'd do anything for that person. Yes, my dreams were realized and when they were, I was done. I wanted others and Jesse fulfills them for me. I'm in love, Tina, and there's nothing in the world what I would be than to be Mrs. Jesse St. James and the mother of our children."

I was an idiot, I was a fool. I shook my head at her words and instantly, every tear that I was holding back, every word that I wanted to say to everyone spilled out. I told them both how much had happened in these two weeks and how much more that I love Finn Hudson more than anything in the world but I couldn't bear it to myself to have that crushed just like everything else. They both soothed to the best that they could and I appreciated them for it, but I knew what I had to do—that was, until Jesse's next words brought me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want more, Cohen-Chang? Your job, where you'd be alone for the rest of your life, or your one true love whose probably just as upset as you are right now? What you're dreaming is reality if you choose to embrace it, so go do it. Stop sitting on your ass and be a badass."

I stood up, and I winced slightly at the abrupt shift in my muscles. It was about damn time that I stood up for myself and I was truly inspired at Jesse's words. And if he kept Rachel away from Finn, so be it. I was going to back, I was going to beg for forgiveness and I hoped that Finn would take me back.

"You guys are right", I explained as I turned to them both. "When you're in love, love's a dream and you always have to shoot to them. Just because it's a dream, doesn't mean it can't be real."

The both of them showed me identical smiles and I realized that they both were the same person at the moment, two bodies but one soul—they were soul mates, musical soul mates, just like Finn was mine.

But my elation was short lived. I had no way to get back—I had depleted my bank account when I bought my ticket and there was no way I could return it now. I was definitely screwed if I wanted to go back to Lima. Rachel, sensing my problem stood up and put an arm around me. "We're taking our private jet to Lima Municipal Airport after this. We just had to stop at Dayton to clear customs. Jesse and I were in Aruba for two weeks. Would you like to come with us?"

They didn't have to ask me twice. My luggage would be mailed to my apartment when I wouldn't show up to get it. There were more important reasons this time to go back to Lima. I needed to get Finn back.

**

* * *

**

"It sucks, guys", Finn Hudson explained to the five males in front of him. He had his hands in his pockets while he explained all that had happened to him. They were in all in Puckerman's bar, drinking while their respective others mingled with the other gleeks. So far, the Glee reunion consisted of the people that were still around the Ohio area, and that still had contact with each other. "I love her and she's gone."

A groan escaped Puck as he handed Finn another beer from behind the bar. He closed it for today, or rather, Rachel and Jesse had rented it out for the day. "So you had a good fuck, Finn. That doesn't mean that you love her."

"But it doesn't mean that he doesn't not love her", Sam interjected before taking a sip of his own.

"Tina's something", Artie spoke from his wheelchair, shrugging his shoulders while looking up at everyone. "She's stubborn and hard headed, very straight forward."

Mike nodded in agreement. "Dead set on what _is _reality instead of what _could be_ reality."

"What I don't understand is why you didn't run after her."

Everyone turned their heads to Kurt as he spoke, he with a martini in his hand. Kurt didn't speak much when he was around the other males, but when he did; he usually talked a mean bit of sense. Finn was about to answer his step-brother before he was interrupted by a ringing near the door.

The door opened this time and Rachel Berry walked in with her husband in her arm, everyone saying their hellos before dispersing again. Not everyone was on good terms with Jesse St. James, the look on Noah Puckerman's face confirmed that, but what was done was done. There wasn't anything that anyone could do.

And he really couldn't complain. He had both Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce on his arm for tonight.

"I did", Finn pointed out before downing half of his beer. The best cure for any hangover or a broken heart was to keep drinking. Sure, he had spent most of his day with his Glee club, getting ready for the tribute song that they had planned for this occasion so he couldn't do much. "Ask Puck. I even had him come get me so that I could see if she took her rental car back and went over to her house. When I got there, dude, my car was there, but hers wasn't. She's gone, for good." No one had noticed the ringing that came again.

"Now, I wouldn't say that."

**

* * *

**

"Now, I wouldn't say that". I spoke out, walking to the six boys slowly. My heels clacked against the tile of the bar as I walked; every pair of eyes was on me. Yes, I did look a tad overdressed in my black lace Markus Lupfer long sleeved mini dress, but it was for a special occasion. And with Rachel's coaxing, I went back to the salon and got the blue streaks put back into my hair. Truly unprofessional of me, but did I really need to be professional for what I was going to do?

But with renewed confidence, I stood next to Finn, looking up to him still. There was a look of hard stone on his face and I couldn't blame him, I couldn't blame him for being so mad at me. But I needed to speak my piece, declare what I needed and if he was done with me, so be it.

"Finn", I began, my voice was tentative and breaking from all of the nerves that I accumulated. "Co-could we talk, maybe?" My stutter returned then, how lovely.

"Why? I thought you said enough this morning."

I expect that reply from him, but what I didn't expect was that everyone would be listening in. If there ever was an audience, I guess it should be for this. Look, I just now fulfilled my dream of becoming an entertainer. How lovely.

"Finn, please", I begged of him and before he could speak, I spouted out what I was feeling. I said everything from what happened when we first met to last night. I said everything what I was feeling and everything that needed to be said from me. By the time, I was done, it was like I was winded, my legs couldn't keep me up anymore and all I wanted to do was pass out. I held onto the bar for assistance, because I knew no one was moving to help me anytime soon.

"Wow", he spoke and I scoffed. If that was all I could get from him, why did I even bother? "You need this more than I do", he said, offering me the last half of his beer. I took it gratefully and drank a sip to wet my mouth. "Thanks", I said just as quietly has I had spoken before. My head tilted at him, waiting at him to speak, to say anything—but even then, I realized that he wasn't going to. Even so much that I hoped that he'd feel the same, I there was a part in me that knew that it wasn't reciprocal. He was a man, and even men needed their itched scratched every once in a while. I was just a notch in his bed post, wasn't I?

I nodded once, putting the beer on the table before turning around. I was fully intent on walking out the door before a hand stopped me. It was those same hands that were all over me last night. I had to turn back, look straight into his eyes and silently with him to say something or just let me go.

But he didn't say something—he didn't say anything. All he did was brought his head down to sweep me into a kiss, much like the first one that we shared. It was rough, fiery, and passionate and I loved every minute of it. I stood on my toes to return the kiss; and in that instant, we had nothing to say to each other. Everything that needed to be said was in that kiss. It moved me, it moved others and soon the tears that were threatening to spill did—but they were in elation instead of sadness.

It took ages before we both pulled away; everyone looking at us in adoration—but it didn't matter. All I had were eyes for Finn and he kept his attention towards me and me alone. "I love you too", he told me, confirming what was elusive to me and I instantly moved to kiss him again. It didn't matter anymore, I was his and he was mine. The future could be dealt with later, but right now, I was elated in realizing my dream with Finn Hudson.

And I couldn't have been any happier in my life.

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing", Finn wrapped his arms around Tina, looking at the computer screen in front of his girlfriend. It was three weeks after the reunion and they didn't leave each other's side for anything except for Finn leaving for work.

"Editing my last story for the New Yorker", she replied, a small smile to her face as she patted his hands once. "I start my job at the college tomorrow and I need to be prepared, Finn", she laughed, turning over to press her lips to his once.

"Do you regret coming to Lima the month ago then, if you're still writing for the New Yorker?"

Tina shook her head, a soft smile to her face. "No, I don't."

And they lived happily ever after.

**

* * *

**

_There it is: the ending to A Very Glee Reunion. It wasn't much of a Glee reunion, but that was the title I could come up with. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who had read and reviewed this fic and stuck with it through the eight days I wrote it. But there are some special thanks I needed to sort out._

_Thank you to my friends, every single one of you had encouraged me to write this little piece and in the end, I dedicate all of this to you. You guys are my inspiration and sticking with me while I planned each and every chapter for you all. This, all of this, is for Alicia, Lindsay, Stephanie, Leah, Rachel, Kaitlyn, Dakota, Bridget, Neera, and Hannah._

_Thank you to aprettyfacelies for reviewing this as much as she did. It made this aspiring writer happy._

_Thank yous also go out to Kasia, OnEgNBiGgLeEk, LeggoxMyxEggo, and CaptainVocke._

_I may write up an epilogue sometime in the future, so keep an eye out for it._

_Love always  
btwbbyilysm_


End file.
